Curtis Hoyle's Apartment
Curtis Hoyle's Apartment is the place where Curtis Hoyle lives. History Micro's Request being visited by Micro]] Curtis Hoyle slept in his apartment before someone knocked on the door. Armed himself with a gun, Hoyle came to the door with a crutch and opened it. Micro, standing on the porch, asked Hoyle to help Frank Castle. Without further ado, Hoyle went with Micro to Castle.The Punisher: 1.06: The Judas Goat Attack on Curtis Hoyle being greeted by Billy Russo]] Seeking information about Castle's location, Billy Russo went into Hoyle's apartment and took his hidden handgun. Once Hoyle awoke, he and Russo went to the kitchen to make some coffee. Hoyle explained that he had kept Castle's secrets because he was asked to, noting that Castle only ever wanted to protect Russo. Russo then claimed that Castle was, in fact, the one to blame for everything that had gone wrong before feeling the need to defend the actions of Operation Cerberus by noting the drugs would have gotten out of Afghanistan anyway. As Hoyle opened all the curtains, he noted that Russo and Castle were very alike, except Castle would never betray a brother, but Russo noted that he was there to force Hoyle to betray Castle, threatening to shoot him in his good leg until he revealed the truth, asking once again where Castle was. furiously shooting at Curtis Hoyle]] Hoyle offered Russo the coffee, taking a drink out of his own to show it was not poisoned. However, just as Russo went to take the coffee, he realized that he had been convinced to step into the center of the room with the windows now fully exposed. Sensing the trap, Russo dived to the floor just as the Punisher fired a shot from his sniper rifle, barely missing Russo. Furious, Russo dived for cover and shot Hoyle in the shoulder as he hid, with Russo continuing to fire at him. As the shooting stopped, Russo held a knife up to the window which Castle fired at, confirming that he was still aiming for him. making his deal with Frank Castle]] Castle then called Hoyle and asked him to give the phone to Russo. Castle ordered Russo to let Hoyle go to ensure nobody else got hurt but Russo still refused, telling Castle that he intended to hurt everybody Castle ever cared about in order to get to him, threatening to allow Hoyle to bled out, but Castle threatened to call Homeland Security if he did. Russo agreed to leave Hoyle if Castle agreed to empty the rifle. Russo suggested that they meet that night for a final showdown to end their hunt, telling Castle to meet him by the Central Park. Russo then gave the phone to Hoyle to make sure that he could call an ambulance for himself and left the apartment.The Punisher: 1.13: Memento Mori Punisher's Return To be added Appearances In chronological order: *''The Punisher'' **''Season One'' ***''The Judas Goat'' ***''Memento Mori'' **''Season Two'' ***''Scar Tissue'' ***''Nakazat'' (mentioned) ***''My Brother's Keeper'' (mentioned) ***''The Whirlwind'' References Category:Locations Category:The Punisher Locations Category:Private Residences